


Harry Hook Sister

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emma Swan is Harry Hook Mother, F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Leader Uma (Disney), Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Protective Harry Hook, Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Harriet and CJ wasn't Harry Hook only sisters , maybe there was one more sister .Meet Y/n Hope Hook . She is the Daughter of Killian Jones aka Captain Hook and Emma Swan ( OUAT )
Relationships: Harry Hook x Sister Reader
Kudos: 5





	Harry Hook Sister

Chapter 1

Uma walk of the kitchen, give Harry and Gil their food.

Ahh, Uma said as she throws food at the tv.

Hello, Uma said.

All The People throw their food at the tv.

Poser, Uma said.

Traitor, Harry said.

Gil, Uma said. 

Chapter 2

What my name, Uma said.

Harry leaned down by her.

Uma. 

What my name, Uma said.

Uma, Gil said.

This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world  
It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)  
Our sail's about to be set (set, set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet  
Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget  
What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power  
No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours  
What's my name what's my name?  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it   
(Uma ah ah)  
Uma  
I'm the queen of this town   
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance  
It's our time, we up next (next, next)  
My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)  
The worst is now the best  
And leaving us here will be their last regret  
What's my name what's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power  
No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours  
What's my name what's my name?  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it  
You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one  
Ready here, we come We always get our way  
It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)  
She's the captain, I'm the first mate  
Enemies seasick can't see straight  
Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook  
Uma's so hot they get burned if they look  
It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em  
I see your eyes on me boys, hey  
You know what my name is  
Say it, say it louder  
Ho, woah  
Come on  
What's my name what's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power  
No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours  
What's my name what's my name?  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it   
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it   
Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it  
Uma

Chapter 3

The sea groups were cut off by. You taking your hook down the wall, the sound like a cat going down a chalkboard.

Who are you, Uma asked?

Hello, I'm Y/N Hook, You said.

Yes, I'm the Daughter of Captain Hook and Emma Swan, You said.

How I only had two sisters, Harry asked?

Father didn't tell you about me, You said with a smirk.

Chapter 4

Great now I have three sisters, Harry said.

What happen to your hand, Uma asked ?

Rumpelstiltskin cut it off like he did with my father Killian's hand, You said.

So are you and harry related or stepbrother and sister, Gil asked?

We are related Gil, bc we have the same mom and dad, Harry said.

Chapter 5

King Ben is on the isle, Gil said.

You two go get him, Uma said.

Come on Sis, let's go kidnapped a king, Harry said with a smirk.

Ben Ben, Evie yelled.

Ben, Don't scare us like that, Jay said.

Don't scare you. That's my specialty, Harry said.

Harry.

What did you do with Ben, Jay asked?

We nit him, You said as you come out of the shadows.

Who are you, why are you with Harry, They asked?

Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n Hook, I'm Harry Sister, You told them.

Their eyes widened.

Chapter 6

Wait there is a new girl on the isle, Mal said.

Yes, Evie said.

Did you catch her name, Mal asked?

Her name is Y/n Hook, Carlos said.

So you tell me, this girl is Harry Hook Sister, Mal said.

Yes, She told us that she was Harry Sister, Jay said.

Just great, we have another Hook, Both Jay and Carlos said.

Maybe she is nice, Evie said.

I don't think so, Evie. She is a Hook, Y/n is probably like Her Brother Harry, Jay said.

Uma wants the wand. Are we really giving her the real wand, Evie said.

Nope, We are giving her a fake wand, Mal said.

Chapter 7

You better hope that your girlfriend comes, Uma said.

20 more minutes Harry said .

That's says 11:30 Harry, You said .

Harry Glared at You.

Go Uma said.

You said that I can hook him, Harry said.

I said at Noon, Uma said.

Go, Uma said .

You follow Harry to the other side of the ship.

Chapter 8

Welcome! Harry said.

Finally, Uma said.

Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Ben's face  
Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart  
Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight  
Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me back the king  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration  
Release him now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs  
So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?  
All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him  
Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him  
And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him  
All it takes is one long look and I'll  
Harry! We get it, chill  
Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Hey, we don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way  
Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance  
You'll have your say  
Silly king! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down  
Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, woa, oh  
Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Chapter 9

Give me the wand, Uma yelled.

Give me Ben, Mal said.

Harry.

You watch your brother bring over the tied up King to Uma.

Harry, Cut him lose, Uma said.

You watch Harry cut Ben lose.

I never have any fun, Harry said .

Chapter 10

The wand was fake, Uma was pissed .

You got cover in paint from the smoke bombs.

Hey Sis, where are you at, Harry asked?

I'm in the shower, I will be out soon, You said.

You walk out of the shower. You had on a shirt and leggings.

Thank you for saving me back there, Harry said.

Your welcome. You are my brother Harry and course I'm going to save you, You said .

I never said this in my life. 

I love you, sis, Harry said.

I love u too brother, You said.

Harry pulled you into a hug.

You wrapped your arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my wattpad


End file.
